


The Pride In Us Both

by StellarChrondrite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Prideshipping, Some of my AUs get involved!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarChrondrite/pseuds/StellarChrondrite
Summary: A collection of Prideshipping one-shots, for all those who wonder what my favourite BROTP is!





	1. Pridecember 2018 Day 5 - Cello

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Pridecember 2018 features a one-shot, so here we are! A quick little one-shot fanfic where Atem uses the power of music to make Kaiba think friendly thoughts.
> 
> The song is 'Real Love' by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne. A beautiful song with an inclusive music video that supports all sorts of love!

“ _Kaiba?_ ”

“Pharaoh? How did you -”

“ _Ssh. Time for talking will be later. Come meet me at my flat downtown._ ”

“And what makes you think I’ll come?”

“ _Believe me Kaiba. I_ know _you’ll come. You won’t be able to resist the challenge I’ve got for you._ ”

“Atem, I don’t have time for one of your ‘challenges’. I have work to do and -”

“ _What if I said we’ll have a Duel afterwards?_ ”

“I’m on my way over.”

—–

When Kaiba stepped into his rival’s flat, he was hit with the smell of cinnamon wafting through the hallway. It smelt delicious, not that he was going to admit it, and he took a small sniff to savour its scent.

“Kaiba! In here!”

The brunet’s head turned left and he instinctively made his way into the cosy living room. It wasn’t much; a set of plush couches and a few pictures of Egypt hanging from the walls - but it still had that sense of being fit for a king. Kaiba couldn’t explain it, but he liked it.

Atem was sitting on one of the deep burgundy couches, eating what appeared to be the remainder of a cinnamon roll, a hand patting the seat next to him. Kaiba dutifully slipped into the seat, sinking slightly into the comfy material.

“So,” the teen CEO began. “Why exactly did you call me here?”

Atem had a playful smirk on his face as he stuffed the roll into his mouth and swallowed. “To get you to have some downtime.”

The look on Kaiba’s face said it all. Before he could get up and storm off, however, Atem’s hand had snaked its way onto his shoulder and held him down. “Now don’t get your dragon tail twisted in a knot. Mokuba called me and filled me in. He and Roland will take care of KaibaCorp. You, on the other hand, need some time away from that machine you call a computer.”

Atem brushed his blonde bangs out from his eyes and grabbed a sleek black remote from the side table. “I was thinking,” he said. “Perhaps some music will help to relax that overworked mind of yours.”

Kaiba finally managed to shake his rival’s hand off his shoulder and stood up to leave anyway. “… it’s been a pleasure, Pharaoh,” he said through gritted teeth. “But I have a company to run.”

Atem’s eyes hardened and he reached out quicker than a snake could snap its fangs shut. His fingers gripped Kaiba’s trench coat and, with incredible strength, pulled the young CEO back to his position on the couch. Once Kaiba was seated once again, he lifted his legs and laid them atop his lap, effectively holding him captive on the furniture.

“Get off me Pharaoh,” snapped Kaiba, hands reaching up to push Atem’s legs off of him.

“Not until you’ve had your relaxation time,” scolded Atem, the remote being waved right under Kaiba’s nose. “Now, to that music …”

He hit play, and the nearby CD player burst into life.

A violin’s sounds echoed around the room, accompanied by a soft piano. Atem closed his eyes and released a breath.

The piano played some strong notes, followed by the voice of the lead singer. Kaiba rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Then the cello hit the scene. And Kaiba found that he suddenly didn’t want to leave anymore.

The deep notes of the stringed instrument complimented the piano perfectly and gave the song a sombre, almost elegant mood. As a gentle beat washed over the room, the brunet found himself tapping the air with his right foot.

He listened out for the cello, admiring the skill it must take for someone to play it so beautifully.

Atem’s lips parted and let out a quiet chuckle. “Is this real …” he echoed the singer’s words.

Kaiba looked down at his rival, all desire to leave completely washed away. He gave a small smile of his own and whispered, “Yeah. It’s real.”

He began to pay more attention to the lyrics. “Before you, I was searching for a rarity,” he said in a low voice. “You’ve shown me things I’d never thought I would see. Atem …”

Kaiba took another breath, exhaled, and tried to steady his heartbeat.

“Thank you … for being my friend.”

Atem opened his eyes a little, just enough to see Kaiba smiling as he continued to listen to the music.

“You’re welcome, my friend.”


	2. Pridecember 2018 Day 15 - Earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a visit to the Afterlife, Atem and Kaiba battle it out using a very different kind of strategy - and the prize is something more than victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poetry time! I don't write poetry very often but I thought today was a good day to exercise those poetic muscles. This is still a story, there's just a lot of rhyme to it.
> 
> Also this is a very short one-shot. Platonic as always.

“A force like none shall ever see  
I see it in you, the power to be  
The most dominant ruler of all you survey  
Except for one person - myself, OK?”

“You stand so proud, your locks a-flutter  
Yet words of challenge I hear you mutter  
Must I be forced to take up your call?  
Can’t we be friends? Let neither one fall?”

“I refuse to back down, I refuse to give in  
For giving up the game is the deadliest sin  
Death awaits the loser in this  
I will not tolerate the defeated abyss.”

“… very well, if you want this it’s yours  
But do not think you can walk through those doors  
Into the bright light, and get away so freely  
If you misplace this treasure, you will pay dearly.”

“Oh, don’t panic, my beloved Pharaoh  
This prize will serve to nurture and grow  
The feelings I have, my feelings for you  
And soon the same feelings will come from you too.”

Atem shook his head and unclipped his right earring. He gripped it within the palm of his hand for a moment before tossing it to the victor in this poetic battle.

Kaiba’s sharp instincts caught his prize and he gave a stiff bow before turning on his heels and walking to the door. As he did, a small smile graced his features. Oh, the things he had planned for this one golden trophy ...

Despite being second-best in this battle of talk, Atem too had a smile on his royal face as he sank back into his throne.

“You plan a return, this I know from your stance  
It is unlike you to not leap at a chance  
To see me again, to match up once more  
Well here I’ll be waiting, to settle your score.”


	3. Calamari Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little bit of help from the Squid Sisters, Atem gets Kaiba to relax and have fun at a Splatfest. YGO/Splatoon AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I wrote this a while ago for my Splatoon AU. My headcanon for the AU is that Kaiba, like many Octolings/Inktolings, loves the Squid Sisters and cannot resist lowering his defences for their music. 
> 
> Atem knows this, and he'll use it whenever he can to get his rival to take a break for once. But NEVER in a Turf War match. He doesn't stoop that low.
> 
> The reason why Kaiba likes the music will be explained at a later date, possibly in another one-shot? Depends if people want to know. (If even one person is interested I'll write it!)
> 
> Anyway, enough said. Platonic Pride. Enjoy!

“Are ya’ll having fun out there?” shouted Callie excitedly, jumping up and down and pointing to the crowd.

She was met with a fantastic response as everyone cheered.

Well, all but one.

Atem noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Kaiba was sitting on a bench and leaning back. He looked annoyed and probably wanted to head back to KaibaCorp HQ, but Mokuba had insisted they drop their schedules and partake in the monthly Splatfest. Not wanting to disappoint his little brother, Kaiba had begrudgingly agreed and the pair had made their way to Inkopolis Plaza, grabbing their Splatfest Tees on the way.

Atem sighed and shook his head. He didn’t really want to get into a heated argument with Kaiba now; he wanted to save that for the Turf Wars.

“Our next song will be one that you guys have requested a lot,” announced Marie. “Calamari Inkantation!”

As soon as those words left her lips, Kaiba’s head shot up in horror. He glanced at the cousins before getting up and trying to sneak away unnoticed.

Atem noticed this as well and decided enough was enough. Kaiba needed to enjoy himself and stop sulking, so he hurried over and stood in front of his rival with arms outstretched.

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks and bared his fangs. “Out of my way, Pharaoh,” he snarled. “I do **not** want to embarrass myself.”

“You’re staying here,” declared Atem. “Whether you like it or not.”

Kaiba laughed dryly. “Last time I checked, this was MY city,” he snapped. “So I can do whatever the heck I want. And I want to leave!” He side-stepped to the left.

“Well you’re not going to,” countered Atem, moving to stop his side-stepping rival.

“Get out of my way!” growled Kaiba, clutching the small Inkling by the collar of his Splatfest Tee. “Or else I’ll -”

Unfortunately for Kaiba he never got to finish the threat because Callie and Marie started singing the lyrics he knew oh so well. He gasped when the melody hit his ears and his eyes widened. His grip loosened and he dropped Atem to the floor.

The ancient Pharaoh looked up at the immobilised Kaiba before casting a glance at the Squid Sisters. Noticing his gaze, they both winked at him.

“Nice one, ladies,” he said triumphantly as he got up. “Come on Kaiba,” he added, gently guiding the brunet to a space in the crowd. “You can let your heart out here.”

Kaiba was still frozen in shock when the beat picked up. As soon as it did, however, he started dancing and … smiling. 

It was extremely rare to see the usually stoic CEO smile and enjoy himself outside of victorious Turf Wars, but due to his Octoling blood he was always touched by the Calamari Inkantation and was therefore a huge Squid Sisters fan - even if he didn’t outwardly show it in normal circumstances.

Atem watched as his rival lost himself in the music, tapping away and singing along. He left him to his own devices and snuck over to the stage.

Callie noticed him and when the song reached an instrumental she bent down and high-fived her friend. 

“Thanks, ladies,” Atem thanked, bowing as he did.

“We owed you for that Death-T experience,” laughed Callie. “Is Kaiba enjoying himself now?”

“More than ever,” chuckled Atem. “Again, I can’t thank you enough. It feels so good to see him happy for a change.”

“Come join us, Agent Yami,” invited Marie as she and Callie extended a hand each in offer.

“I would be most honoured,” replied Atem, letting his friends help him up onto the stage.

“You know the words,” whispered the cousins as they returned to singing. And Atem joined them in their song, enjoying himself as thoroughly as his rival.

Mokuba saw Atem on-stage and instantly ran over to his brother. He tugged at the Splatfest Tee, yelling out, “Seto! Seto! Yami’s up on stage!”

Hearing this seemed to snap Kaiba out of his trance and he threw a look over to the stage. For a moment jealousy overtook his joy, but as soon as the lyrics were being sung he shrugged.

“Let him have his moment,” he chuckled. “Come on, little brother. Let’s dance.”


	4. Pridecember 2018 Day 29 - Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba is on the hunt for something and Atem know where it’s hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, platonic Pride as usual! Oh, and I guess a bit of Seto torture at Atem's expense - in the funny way.

“ … uuuuuuUUUGH! Where IS it?!”

This was the question that echoed in Kaiba’s mind - and his office - as he frantically searched the room, looking for the whereabouts of his laptop charger. Somehow the necessary gadget had disappeared from his desk and was now hidden out of sight … but where Kaiba did not know.

Considering the fact his laptop was seriously low on power, he was in desperate need of it.

Kaiba flung the cushions on the nearby couch off, wondering if the charger had been left there from a late night of comfortable work when he’d decided to abandon the desk for something more plush. When no charger greeted him, he groaned and rested his head on the backseat.

“Come on Kaiba, think!” he muttered to himself. “Where did you last see the damn thing?”

He recalled memories of the previous day; get to work, VR pod schematics, meeting with the board, lunch, Atem visiting him, Duel Disk plans, KaibaLand schedu -

Wait a minute. Atem had visited him. Just after lunch.

A very sneaky smile had been on the tri-coloured teen’s face when he’d left the room.

Kaiba face-palmed and growled. “I’ll kill him,” he mentally noted to himself as he straightened up. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialled his rival’s number before holding it up to his ear.

_RING RING …_

_RING RING …_

_RING RING …_

_RING RI -_

“ _What do you want, Kaiba? If this is another challenge to a Duel I’m kinda bu -_ ”

“Cut the excuses,” snapped Kaiba, pressing his phone closer to his ear. “Where is it?”

“ _Where’s what?_ ”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Confess. Where is it?”

“ _Kaiba, I honestly don’t know what you’re ta-_ ”

“My charger!” Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth. “Where. Is. My. Lap. Top. Charger?!”

“ _Oh thaaaaaaaat._ ” The brunet could feel Atem smiling as realisation dawned on him. “ _Huh. I thought you’d pick up on that sooner. Damn, looks like I owe Yugi a few bucks._ ”

“I’m serious Atem. Stop stalling. If I lose my work ‘cause my laptop dies you will be sent to the Graveyard along with it.”

A snort could be heard on the other end. “ _Trust you to come up with a Duel Monsters analogy. Alright, alright, I’ll tell you where it is. But you gotta promise to follow every word I say, OK?_ ”

An eyebrow shot up at this. “What makes you think I’ll kow-tow to your demands? Just tell me the location of my goddamn charger, Atem!”

“ _Alright then. I’ll leave you to figure out where it is on your own. Anything else you wanted?_ ”

Kaiba bit his lip. He didn’t want to give in to Atem’s little game, but his laptop surely couldn't last more than a few more minutes before switching off. He needed that charger.

The brunet sighed. “Fine. I’ll … do what you say. But hurry up!”

“ _Glad we have an agreement. Right, head to your chest of drawers._ ”

Kaiba did just that, striding over with his phone still up to his ear. “OK, I’m here,” he grunted. “Now what?”

“ _Did you check above it?_ ”

A quick look. “Yes.”

“ _Did you check at the back of it?_ ”

Another quick look. “Yes.”

“ _In there?_ ”

Kaiba rifled through his drawers. “Ugh, yes.”

“ _Under there?_ ”

“Under where?”

There was a pause, then what sounded like a stifled laugh. Kaiba glanced at his phone in confusion.

“What’s so funny? What do you mean by ‘under there’? Under the chest? Under a drawer? Under where?!”

Another muffled laugh greeted his ear. By now the brunet was really getting annoyed and he chanced a look at his laptop. From his kneeling position on the floor he could see the flashing warning light and he tensed.

“ATEM IF YOU DON’T GET TO THE POINT THEN SO HELP ME I WILL -” he roared before being interrupted.

“ _Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myself. Your charger’s under the chest._ ”

Kaiba bent forward so his head was touching the carpet and finally saw the long black wire he’d been searching for. He dragged it out and hurriedly plugged it into a wall socket before plugging it into his laptop.

Success! His trusty gadget was charging again. Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief.

“ _Happy now?_ ” came Atem’s entertained voice.

“Yes … thanks.” Kaiba grit his teeth as he breathed out to calm down. “ … so what was so funny?”

“ _Oh, the fact I got you to say ‘underwear’._ ”

Blue eyes widened at this. “I said nothing of the sort!” the brunet countered.

“ _Really? Replay the conversation we just had, Kaiba. Go on._ ”

Kaiba scoffed as he mentally recounted the little conversation. Suddenly he got the joke … and he was not happy.

“... you’ll pay for that,” he muttered. “You hear me? You’ll pay for tricking me to say that - with a DUEL!”

Atem released an exasperated sigh. “ _Goodbye Kaiba,_ ” he said before hanging up.

Kaiba growled. “Don’t hang up on me!” he shouted to his now quiet phone. “I’ll make you pay, Atem! Nobody tricks me into saying stuff like that!”


End file.
